


You Know

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Experiment Billy, Fluff, M/M, it’s heavily implied but not directly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Billy has a premonition, Steve is very intrigued.





	You Know

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little thing based off a conversation me and SkiaWolf had

“I had a premonition.”

Steve turns his head to Billy, no longer interested in the film playing. “Yeah?” He folds his legs beneath him, turning to face the other boy. “What about?”

“You.”

With a mixture of excitement and fear, Steve clutches Billy’s wrist. “About me? Really? What about?”

“Someone’s gonna ask you something,” Billy replies, a rosey colour spreading over his cheeks.

Steve’s grip tightens on Billy’s wrist. “Tell me!”

“It’s me,” Billy’s blush deepens, and suddenly he has trouble keeping eye contact, “I wanna... I...” he turns his head away, nerves getting the better of him.

Steve’s heart speeds up, his facial features softening. Sliding his hand down, he entwines his fingers with Billy’s. “I’d love to go on a date,” he whispers, knowing what Billy wanted to ask, as if it’s now Steve with the supernatural ability. He leans in close to press his nose against Billy’s cheek. “As long as you read my mind and order food for me.”

Billy snorts. “You’re a loser,” he mutters, but neither of them miss the affection in his voice.


End file.
